


Hulk Out

by BlakeStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: During a battle, Bruce hides in a church; waiting.





	Hulk Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't much but it is kind of fun and I hope you like it. I might make a collection with this being the first installment. As always criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy :)

The voice came across the intercom swamped with static, but he could just make it out.  
"Bruce, we're gonna need you to get angry." Tony sounded more distorted and robotic than the Ultron himself threw the radio frequency.  
Dr. Banner was tucked away. He hid himself somewhere in an old long abandoned church. He felt it was the safest place to be. The best place to keep the Monster at bay. The Avengers brought him along in case things got ugly, which there was a pretty good chance that it would. Bruce was considered to be the best weapon they had, but he considered himself the most destructive weapon they had.  
He could feel the Monster inside. Deep down inside, just waiting to get out. Just waiting for Puny Banner to do something simple like stub his toe. At that moment he'd take his opportunity to free itself.  
Bruce could feel it. The more he listened to battle outside the more he could feel it. At first deep inside, then it rose within. It rose until he could feel it just below the surface, wanting nothing more than to be the guy in charge.  
"Well Big Guy," Bruce whispered to to the Monster. "Guess it's time to give the people what they want."  
With that, thoughts began running threw his head. Angry thoughts. Destructive thoughts. Huge cities destroyed. His friends dead. Betty...  
Oh poor Betty..  
His eyes became a toxic green.  
His hands grew larger and to a color not unlike his eyes.  
He was changing.  
A monsterous growl came from the church.


End file.
